The Electron Microscopy Core enables neuroscientists to visualize neural circuit structure with nanometer resolution using traditional transmission electron microscopy and the high-throughput electron microscopy developed at Harvard for Connectomics. Like the Light Microscopy Core, the Electron Microscopy Core enables valuable neuroscience research and promotes a new model for interdisciplinary neuroscience, ultimately to address fundamental issues of human health.